


When you were Mine

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written post breakup several years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you were Mine

You calmed my spirit   
and settled my soul  
Loving you would never grow old  
you captured my heart  
and set it on fire  
being with you was my desire

you made the world go away  
with every touch and kiss  
I had you not that long ago  
it's your sweet essence I miss  
Never before did I know  
I could be with someone like you  
Now that I know I can  
I'll be looking out for a love that's true  
I thank fate for meeting you

I still love you to this day  
sometimes missing your soft, sweet, tender touch  
When I stared into your baby blue eyes  
it nearly got me hypnotized  
If and when I have a love that's true  
I hope it's someone a lot like you


End file.
